Sunday Night Slice
Sunday Night Slice 'is the 17th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs reveals the origin of Pizzarriba: a baseball game. In the backstory, Daffy repeatedly insults one of the batters, causing the batter to hit Daffy in the face with the ball. Afterward, he, Bugs and Porky go to Giradi's, the former Pizzarriba, for pizza as part of a Sunday tradition. Upon arrival, they discover its owner is closing the store and moving back to Italy for retirement. After bidding farewell, they try a new place: a barbecue restaurant. As Daffy eats pork ribs, Porky states his taking offense to it, and Bugs notes his desire for Giradi's and plans to buy it. While Porky initially feels uneasy about it, he encouraged Bugs after he saw Daffy's pork consumption, much to the pig's offense. In the revamped restaurant, Pete applies for a job and very quickly shows his incompetency, but Daffy interrupts due to Bugs making him commander in chief and hires him. Marvin is interviewed next, only for Daffy to interrupt once again, asking the Martian how he'd handle a robbery. While Bugs considers hiring Marvin, Daffy fakes a robbery and is blasted by Marvin, earning him a job at the restaurant. Later, Bugs makes a pizza and reveals to Speedy that he wants a place to meet with friends on Sunday nights. Upon hearing Bugs' inexperience with restaurants, Speedy hopes Bugs has a capable staff but is disproved when he sees Daffy. On opening day, Bugs brushes over the staff's responsibilities and has Marvin and Daffy make the pizza. As Marvin tries to make pizza, Daffy takes over, thinking he outranks the Martian, and gets the pizza stuck to the ceiling. Pete gets one family's order and butchers it when telling it to Daffy, who still gets pizza stuck to the ceiling as the family complains about the service. As Witch Lezah complains about her order, the father of the family gets a refund to Bugs' dismay. Marvin and Daffy fight over Marvin's gun, causing it to fire around the restaurant and surprise the remaining diners. Fed up with the service, Witch Lezah offers Chinese food to everyone, and they gladly accept and leave via a spell. A dismayed Bugs hears that if service doesn't improve, Giradi's will go bankrupt within a week. Seeing Speedy clean his mousehole, Bugs asks Speedy for help and, the following day, locks Pete, Marvin and Daffy in a pantry as Speedy is hired. To Bugs' amazement, Speedy is able to quickly make multiple pizzas and set tables, earning the restaurant customers and money. The restaurant closes for the night, and Bugs and Speedy share a pizza as the trio locked in the pantry call for help. The following day, Porky tells Bugs that he can own the restaurant for years to come, but Bugs claims all he wanted was a Sunday night hangout spot, not to be busy with a restaurant. Bugs hands the restaurant off to Speedy, giving it its current name: Pizzarriba. Speedy promises to hold a table for Bugs and his friends every Sunday night. Dining with Porky, Bugs reveals that Speedy put Daffy, Marvin and Pete in charge of pizza delivery. While piloting a large tank, they shoot the pizza out the tank, causing it to crash through a customer's window as the trio pilot away. Cast Gossamer, Charlie Dog and Leslie Hunt appears in this episode, but has no lines. Quotes *'Daffy: I bet you're a terrible husband and father! (Batter turns around and misses the ball) Umpire: Strike 3! Daffy: (laughs) (Daffy is hit with the ball and collapses) Bugs: ...And he's out! *'Bugs:' (talking to Marvin and Daffy) And you two make the pizza. Any questions? Daffy: How do you make pizza? *'Daffy:' (referring to Pete being in his dream) You were in it, but when you talked, you had a woman's voice. Pete: Ooooh, did I sound pretty? *'Speedy': (after the end credits, taking off his sombrero) ¡Hasta luego, amigos! *'Daffy': What's the order? *'Pete': I think pizza. *'Bugs': You know what they say: starve a cold, feed a head injury. *'Bugs': Like pizza dough, we'll rise to the occasion. *'Bugs': Turns out the secret to a successful restaurant: a mouse. Speedy: Tell that to the health department. *'Porky': (stuttering) This whole time I've been eating pepperoni, I've been eating me! Gallery Image:Snapshot20110915120218.png|A baseball game. Image:Snapshot20110915120235.png|Bugs, Daffy and Porky are watching them play baseball. Image:Snapshot20110915120247.png|Guess who's shouting? Image:Snapshot20110915120254.png|Yep, Daffy is up to his old shenanigans...again. Image:Snapshot20110915120325.png|And he's on the big screen! Image:Snapshot20110915120339.png|''SMACK!'' There goes Daffy's face. Image:Snapshot20110915120348.png|See what I mean? Image:Snapshot20110915120350.png|Injured by the ball. Image:Snapshot20110915120506.png|Bugs: "And he's out!" Image:Snapshot20110915120656.png|Later, Bugs, Daffy, and Porky visit their hangout... Image:Snapshot20110915120717.png|...head out to eat pizza, which... Image:Snapshot20110915120724.png|...is closed... Image:Snapshot20110915120731.png|...because Giradi, the founder of the pizza place named after him, is going out of town. Image:Snapshot20110915120820.png|That's bad news for the others. Image:Snapshot20110915120857.png|Driving off with his girlfriend. Image:Snapshot20110915120909.png|So Bugs, Daffy, and Porky visit another "hangout" - a restaurant that involves barbecues. Image:Snapshot20110915120925.png|Bugs and Daffy ordered ribs, while Porky ordered a salad. Image:Snapshot20110915120953.png|Yummy ribs! Image:Snapshot20110915121059.png|Their new hangout. Image:Snapshot20110915121117.png|Daffy also ordered more ribs and a burger with french fries. Image:Snapshot20110915121153.png|Later....Pete's there, he does not know how a chair works. Image:Snapshot20110915121206.png|Okay.... Image:Snapshot20110915121246.png|Sargent Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110915121314.png|Daffy talking to Marvin. Image:Snapshot20110915121324.png|Marvin zaps Daffy because he scared him. Image:Snapshot20110915121359.png|And there goes the zaps. Image:Snapshot20110915121505.png|Silly dance face! Image:Snapshot20110915121525.png|Speedy's at the cheese (because mice love cheese). Image:Snapshot20110915121539.png Image:Snapshot20110915121607.png|Waiter Bugs tells Porky, Daffy, Pete and Marvin about... Image:Snapshot20110915121634.png|...wait for it... Image:Snapshot20110915121645.png|''...PIZZA!'' Image:Snapshot20110915121701.png Image:Snapshot20110915121706.png|Pete the waiter. Image:Snapshot20110915121715.png|Cuckoo! Image:Snapshot20110915121740.png|Next customer(s), Witch Lezah and Gossamer, Bugs and Daffy's two neighbors. Image:Snapshot20110915121754.png|OH NO! The pizza's on fire! Image:Snapshot20110915121806.png|And it's all flip-flopped up. Image:Snapshot20110915121821.png|And Granny's there, too. She's one of Bugs and Daffy's neighbors as well. Image:Snapshot20110915121848.png Image:Snapshot20110915121903.png Image:Snapshot20110915121909.png Image:Snapshot20110915121918.png Image:Snapshot20110915121925.png|Chinese food is not better than pizza. Image:Snapshot20110915121942.png|But all the customers leave the pizza joint, making this day a total bummer. Image:Snapshot20110915121956.png Image:Snapshot20110915122006.png Image:Snapshot20110915122014.png|Is he eating himself? Image:Snapshot20110915122021.png|'Porky': What? Image:Snapshot20110915122033.png Image:Snapshot20110915122051.png Image:Snapshot20110915122058.png Image:Snapshot20110915122129.png Image:Snapshot20110915122137.png Image:Snapshot20110915122226.png Image:Snapshot20110915122237.png Image:Snapshot20110915122245.png|This is the best thing Speedy ever does. Image:Snapshot20110915122312.png|Sprinkling the cheese... Image:Snapshot20110915122322.png|...put them in the oven. Image:Snapshot20110915122418.png|And that's been a day they had. Image:Snapshot20110915122423.png|And they almost forgot.... Image:Snapshot20110915122447.png|A toast...for raising money. Image:Snapshot20110915122450.png|'Spanish:' Gracias por todo el trabajo duro, amigo. English: Thanks for all the hard work, friend. Image:Snapshot20110915122501.png Image:Snapshot20110915122520.png|What is Porky crying about? Image:Snapshot20110915122524.png|Since pork is meat, Porky IS eating himself! Image:Snapshot20110915122543.png|See that - he doesn't like it. Image:Snapshot20110915122549.png|Then one day... Image:Snapshot20110915122601.png|Pizzariba! It's a new name. Image:Snapshot20110915122611.png|Bugs invented the name. Let's go in! Image:Snapshot20110915122638.png|"Carrot pizza" - who invented that?! Image:Snapshot20110915122645.png|Cheese pizza - no pork though , only cheesy flavor. Image:Snapshot20110915122658.png|Meanwhile, Daffy, Pete, and Marvin find a way to deliver pizza. Image:Snapshot20110915122703.png|Target: a house. Image:Snapshot20110915122718.png|Let's launch this pizza like a soda can of fun! Image:Snapshot20110915122731.png|They shoot, they score! Image:Snapshot20110915124417.png Image:Snapshot20110915124423.png Image:Snapshot20110915124427.png ﻿ Production Art 345-647-b-016_0.jpg ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Yearim Productions